Study of the effects of altered fluid substrate on the microappendages of the plasmalemma of early chick embryos, which has been observed in scanning electron microscopy during the past year, will be further examined in the thin sections of transmission electron microscopy. The necessary techniques for preparation of replicas obtained from freeze fractured specimens will also be developed for study of changes in plasmalemmal organization occuring as a result of environmental changes.